ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
BBR52 XD Logo Tag
The BBR52 XD Logo Tag is a logo tag for the BBR52 XD Logo where a random line from the IG-88's Adventures / Horde Of Darkness Presents movie is heard, similar to King Of The Hill, ''Nickelodeon Animation Studios shows, and ''The Nostalgia Critic. List Of Logo Tags *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: **Jar Jar: *tongue mocking after Qui-Gon tells him to not touch anything* *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones: **Anakin: I HATE THEM! *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith: **Anakin: LIAR! LIAR! I HATE YOU! '''LIAR! LIAR! **Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope: **Han Solo: YAHOO! *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back: **Wendy Corduroy: I'm a (bleep)ing Corduroy! **C-3PO: OH NO! I'VE BEEN SHOT! *IG-88's Adventures Of Star Wars Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi: **Yakko: Goodnight Everybody! *IG-88's Adventures Of Peter Jackson's Lord Of The Rings: **Gandalf: Fly You Fools! *IG-88's Adventures Of Big Hero 6: **Wasabi: *screams* Oh My Gosh! No! Don't! *IG-88 Meets Spider-Man (2002): **Green Goblin: Sleep! *IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 2: **Spider-Man / Peter Parker: *screams* **J Jonah Jameson: *laughs* *IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 3: **J Jonah Jameson: You're FIRED! **Eddie Brock: What the hell!? *IG-88 Meets Iron Man: **Tony Stark / Iron Man: He's all yours. *IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2005): **Thing: JOHNNY! *IG-88 Meets The Incredible Hulk: **Hulk: HULK!! SMASH!! *IG-88 Meets Blade: **IG-80: Vampires suck y'all! *IG-88 Meets Blade II: **IG-80: Vampires suck y'all! Wait I already said that last time! *IG-88 Meets Blade Trinity: **Jarko: You broke my arm! *IG-88 Meets Howard The Duck: **Howard The Duck: Oh no It's a quake! **Nostalgia Critic: Don't you mean a quack? *IG-88 Meets Daredevil: **Elektra: Liar! *IG-88 Meets The Punisher (2004): **Frank Castle / Punisher: God I hate this job. *IG-86 And The Punisher: War Zone: **Frank Castle / Punisher: This is just the beginning. *IG-88 Meets Ghost Rider: **Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider: Back To Hell. *IG-88 Meets Ghost Rider: Spirit Of Vengeance: **IG-80: Demonize this f***hole! *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men (2000): **Wolverine: What do they call you? Wheels? *IG-88's Adventures Of X2: X-Men United: **Fake IG-83: OVER MY DEAD BODY (BLEEP)HOLE! *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: The Last Stand: **Juggernaut: I'm the Juggernaut BITCH! *IG-88's Adventures Of Fantastic Four: Rise Of The Silver Surfer: **Thing: *roars* *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men Origins: Wolverine: **Blob: Did you just call me Blob? *IG-88 Meets Deadpool: **Ajax: What's My Name? **Deadpool: Who f**king cares! *IG-88 Meets Iron Man 2: **Tony Stark / Iron Man: Let's take it outside! *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: First Class: **Magneto: Peace was never an option. *IG-88 Meets Thor: **IG-80: Well I'll be damned. *IG-88 Meets Captain America: The First Avenger: **Steve Rogers: Is it too late to go to the bathroom? *IG-88 And The Avengers: **Hulk: Puny god. *IG-88 Meets Hulk (2003): **IG-88: Quit it with the comic book transitions! *IG-88 Meets Elektra: **Elektra: You're a pain in the ass. **Abby: Yeah. Just like you. *IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man: **Peter Parker / Spider-Man: You found my weakness! It's small knifes! *IG-88 Meets Iron Man 3: **Trevor Slattery: Bloody hell. Bloody hell. *IG-88's Adventures Of The Wolverine: **Wolverine: Go F*** yourself pretty boy. *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Days Of Future Past: The Rogue Cut: **Charles Xavier: '''ERIIIK!!! *IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: The Dark World: **Stan Lee Cameo: Can I have my shoe back? *IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: The Winter Soldier: **Nick Fury: About damn time. *IG-88 Meets The Amazing Spider-Man 2: **Gwen: PETER! *IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy: **Groot: We. Are. Groot. *IG-88 Meets The Fantastic Four (2015): **Thing (2015): HEY BUDDY! IT'S CLOBBERIN TIME! *IG-88 And The Avengers: Age Of Ultron: **Quicksilver: You didn't see that coming. *IG-88 Meets Ant-Man: **Jim Paxton: ...And there's a tank. *IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War: **Hawkeye / Clint Barton: I'm Clint. **Black Panther / T'Challa: I Don't Care. *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Apocalypse: **Charles Xavier: JEAN LET GO! *IG-88 Meets Doctor Strange: **Doctor Strange: I've Come To Bargain. *IG-88's Adventures Of Logan: **Logan: NOT OK! *IG-88 Meets The Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2: **Drax: *Laughs* *IG-88's Adventures Of Spider-Man: Homecoming: **Flash Thompson: When I Say P**** You Say Parker! P****! **Crowd: Parker! **Flash Thompson: P****! **Crowd: Parker! *IG-88's Adventures Of Thor: Ragnarok: **Thor: YES! *IG-88 Meets The Black Panther: **He-Man (2002): I HAVE THE POWER! *IG-88 And The New Mutants: **TBA *IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp: **TBA *IG-88 Meets Deadpool 2: **TBA *The Horde Of Darkness Meets Venom: **TBA *IG-88 Meet SIlver & Black: **TBA *IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel: **TBA *IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Dark Phoenix: **TBA *IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War / Untitled Avengers Sequel: **TBA *IG-88's Adventures Of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: **Chirrut: I am one with the force and the force is with me. *IG-88's Adventures Of The Untitled Han Solo Film: **TBA *IG-88's Adventures Of The Untitled Obi-Wan Kenobi Film: **TBA *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: **Sam: No No No No No No No NO! NO! *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen: **Skids: Mean robots suck! *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon: **Sam: *girly screams* *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Age Of Extinction: **Cade: WHAT!? You're Not her boyfriend! *IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: The Last Knight: **Bumblebee: I sting like a bee!